Behemoth
|Weakpoints = Eyes}} The Behemoth is a category of machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. A large Transport Class machine, the Behemoth's purpose is the collection of resources from Acquisition Class machines and the transport of these resources to cauldrons for machine manufacture. It collects these resources using its anti-gravity technology. However with the onset of the Derangement, this technology is used by the machine for lethal attacks on any human it encounters. History Behemoths were originally designed by the Zero Dawn terraforming system’s governing artificial intelligence (AI) GAIA, and built by GAIA’s machine-manufacturing subordinate function HEPHAESTUS. Presumably, they served a function similar to their present one in the restoration of Earth after it was left lifeless and sterile by the Faro Plague. However, upon GAIA’s self-destruction, HEPHAESTUS successfully took control of at least four of Zero Dawn’s cauldrons, including the one that manufactures Behemoths, Cauldron ZETA. Hostile to humans for hunting machines, HEPHAESTUS reprogrammed the behaviour of Behemoths as well as other machines from docility to increasing hostility, becoming so aggressive that they attack humans on sight. Appearance The Behemoth’s huge chassis has some resemblance to the body of a rhinoceros. Its head is mostly composed of a very large pyramidal snout. Its jaws consist of a pair of mandibles similar to those of a Thunderjaw, An optical sensor array is located on each side of the snout, near the mandibles. Between the mandibles is a pair of rotary tools whose primary purpose is unknown, but which it can use in attacks. On each side its very large neck are three anti-gravity generators called force loaders. Its belly has a large longitudinal circular space into which a circular cargo container fits vertically, locked in place by clamps. Between its haunches is an antenna array, and on each haunch is a Chillwater canister. Behaviour Behemoths are almost exclusively found walking in convoys consisting of one Behemoth and two Longlegs. The only known Behemoth site is located to the far north of Meridian in the Carja Sundom, along the route that leads to the Old Ones ruin known as Maker’s End. Here three Behemoths mill about, along with two Longlegs. It may be surmised that the Behemoths seen in convoys come from that site, and left to go on resource transport convoys between cauldrons. This task occupies them constantly, and hence they do not return. Abilities A Behemoth’s most potent attacks stem from its anti-gravity ability. It can manipulate gravity to employ extremely powerful rock-hurling melee attacks. Additionally it can use its weight and physical power to generate very damaging seismic shockwaves, and hurl rock shrapnel from its mouth using the rotary tools mounted in it. Its most basic attack is a charge that inflicts severe damage due to sheer momentum. This momentum is due to the machine’s huge mass and the velocity of its charge; Behemoths normally move slowly, with a slow, plodding gait, but are capable of running with surprising speed when necessary. Attacks Category:Horizon Zero Dawn Category:Machines Category:Transport Class machines Category:Large size machines Category:Cauldron XI machines Category:Large machines Category:Convoy machines